


So sick

by nenadala



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Illnesses, Roomates, Smut, encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenadala/pseuds/nenadala
Summary: „No offence, but is it… Is it usual - in this hospital – that two strangers - man and woman – are sharing room?“





	1. First chapter

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language, it is not even my second one, but i have to practise, right? I would be too shy to post this, but writing was such a fun, that i can’t keep it to myself only. So, let’s pretend there are no serious mistakes in the text made by me or my my central-european text editor.  
> I've never suffered encephalitis, so i don’t know procedures, and i really do think that czech nurses are quite good at english, but you know. It is fun.  
> Enjoy!

I was sick. I was so sick i thought i might die. Every part of my body was on fire – i couldn’t handle noise, light, smell… my brain unable to comprehend any simple thought, i was hallucinating – for the first time in my life i was really afraid i could let it be, submit, die. From my doctor i went straight to the hospital, and there i was – laying in a bed, throwing once in a while. Taking pills and sleeping in between.   
The third day i opened my eyes and for the first time for a very long time, i felt … not good, but very close to the feeling, that maybe i can survive this. The dim light in the room was pleasant, i was there alone all the time, because there was threat of flu infication from other patients. Hospital was closed for visitors, and the staff was very careful in order to not to spread the virus.   
I could hear voices in the hall, and someone approaching my room. Door went open, and i closed my eyes in harsh light. By the noises i could tell they were getting someone into the second bed. Nurse was checking my drip feed… and I fell asleep again like my brain just switched me off.

In the morning i opened my eyes, waiting for pain to come, checkin some new issues like every other morning. Like sore back, headache, shaking hands. I moved a little. I sit. And i could tell, it was better. Maybe – just maybe – this hell is very slowly approaching to the end.   
I could hear some strange noises by my side. I looked up, and there was a bearded man, pale and obviously very sick, bend over the bowl in his lap, vomiting with strong heaves. 

A man? 

Whatever.

I pushed myself up to call the nurse. 

She came to the room slowly, with very dark circles under her eyes. Maybe she is sick too, i thought to myself. Or this night shift with all of that strange flu patients really sucks. She was trying to talk to the man, but he just shook his head and answered her in english while she obviously didn’t catch a word. I frowned. Am I dreaming again? Probably… 

If i wasn’t nearly dead in hospital, and if i wasn’t in central Europe, there could be a chance this throwing pale man was that quite famous actor.   
I just turn my back to this, not able to deal with other hallucination. I moaned desperately. Not again! 

Nurse left us, let the man to his misery. I heard him gasped, and laying down. Cursing „What the fuck is this.“   
I could hear a doctor aproaching. He was really trying but his english was as bad as the nurse’s a while before. And the man became really annoyed. I could tell and i coudn’t blame him, he must felt really terrible, if he was suffering the same disease as me – not able to communicate with stuff - it must be too much.   
With a sight a turned back to face them. „I can translate,“ I told the man. He blinked at me, like he would realised me for the first time. But eventually he said: „Please.“   
„Doctor is trying to tell you that you suffer encephalitis…“   
„I know that already…“ he said unpatiently.   
„Ok, he is trying to tell you, that your symphtoms are usual – throwing, fever. But they can’t give you any medication for this. Just against the pain. You have a drip feed for hydration… He asks you if you suffer some other pain but headache.“   
His wide eyes was catching every my word, like i was about to heal him just with translating.  
„I…, please, could you tell him, that i can’t feel my legs? It’s quite terrifying!“  
„Necítí nohy.“ I told the doctor.   
He nodded and asked the man to show him. They throw the blanket aside. I moved to face to ceiling as he was inspecting his legs.   
„He says it is quite common, and i you shoudn’t worry about it too much. It will be good eventually.“  
He sight in relief. „Thank you.“   
„Do you want to ask anything?“   
„Yes… no offence. But is it… Is it usual – here in this hospital – that two strangers – man and woman – are sharing a room?“   
I had to smile. „No, it it not usual. But i guess it is because of the flu epidemic.“  
I asked the doctor and he nodded.  
„He says that we are only patiens with encephalitiss now. And that they have to separate us from the others because of virus. Oh, he says there is one other patient, but you had a quarrel with him at the reception and refuse to go to the room with him, is it true?“   
He frowned. „Yes.“   
I had to smile. „It’s quite impressive that you were able to argue while you were so sick.“  
„He’s been a rude asshole.“  
„I see.“   
„Well, they gave you the medication against fever. You should rest, drink and be nice to your only possible roomate.“   
He tried to smile back at me but it came out like a saddest of frowns. And with that i laid down, too tired to continue. Or think about the whole situation. 

 

By the dawn i forced my body to cooperate to get myself into the bathroom. He was sleeping, so i had enough time to look at him properly.   
Yes, he was really alike this actor, this… i don’t know, but i will remember his name eventually. Or google it when i’m able to look at my phone without being dizzy.   
He has the same handsome face with thick beard, short dark hair. He was tall and lean, broad shoulders.   
Hm, there was a lot of to think about in the bathroom. But i realised the sign on the bed and on my way to the bed i could read: Richard Armitage, n.245, 1971.   
I laid it carefully back, not to wake him up.   
Fuck. 

The night was bad. I was throwing a little. But the fear of the desease – that it was back again – was much much worse than that .   
And by the noises by my side i could tell, the man was suffering the same symphtoms.   
„What’s your name?“ He asked me while we were both awake, changing our trays for clean ones with a nurse.   
„Anna.“   
„Richard.“  
„Nice to meet you, Richard. Are you better?“   
„Not so much. What about you?“   
„I don’t know. But i feel better now than before. I’m here for… a few days. I think i might be a step ahead.“   
We tried to sleep. But he was still very sick. I sat on my bed after an hour or two and came to him on my wobbly feet. „Richard, may i help you…?“   
„I can‘t tell…“   
He was heaving with a bowl in his lap. So i just came closer, and patted his back slowly. Running small gentle circles around his shoulder blades, like my mom used to do when i was sick.   
He did say nothing but let me. And after a while, i could feel, he leant onto me. I hugged him a little.  
Finally, he laid down, and squeezed my hand.   
„Good night, Richard. Wake me up, when you are sick again.“   
„Thank you, Anna.“


	2. Second chapter

„You look better than the first day,“ he said when i was struggling to wake up in the morning.   
I sighed. „Did you sleep at all?“  
„I did. What about you?“   
„I was trying to sleep now,“ i yawned.   
There were trays with food on the table with our breakfast (I hope, i really do hope that i didn’t slept through whole day, like before).   
He stood up very slowly, went to the table fetching one tray for me – laying it on my bed. It was impressive when i realised the efford.   
„Thank you. This is the first time i noticed a food in a few days.“   
„You are lucky. I’m not there yet.“   
„I’ll try to eat silently.“   
He smiled and laid back. „Thank you for last night.“   
„You are welcome. How do you feel?“   
„I’am glad i’m not all alone. So, if you are ahead – what can i expect today?“  
I shrugged. „I don’t know, the symptoms are usually different from person to other, but certainly they may want some special screenings.“   
„Sounds terrible.“  
„‘S fun. But i’m not sure, maybe they just don’t want to risk the flu infection and let us be.“

 

**  
I slept almost whole day, but i was fully awake by midnight. „I hate hospitals,“ I sighed.   
„I do understand,“ Richard answered from the darkness in the room.   
„How are you doing today, Richard?“ I asked him.   
„I can’t sleep. I’m cold, so maybe a fever… but you are up, so, it’s good.“  
I thought about his answer for a while. Pleased.   
„There was a doctor before an hour. I didn’t let them to wake you up,“ he said.  
„My hero,“ I stated.   
„They left you some snack on the table, if you want to.“   
„Oh, i think i'll skip this one.“   
I let my legs swing from the bed. I felt dizzy but eventually i was able to stand and moved my poor body to the table. „I can’t stand the smell, i will bring this to the nurse.“  
„Thanks god… i woudn’t ask you, but the smell is awfull.“   
But when i opened the door, there was a fuss in the hall, i could see a lot of people runnig around, they were carryng.. oh…the night shift nurse shouted at me: „Zpátky! Zavřete!"  
Before i could tell something i was pushed back, with door closed just in front of my nose. The tray with food dangerously swaying, i put it on the floor and sat.   
„What was that?“ Richard asked.   
„They…" I gulped „He is…“   
Richard went to me. Helping me up.  
„The other guy with encephalis, they are transporting him away… with white sheet hiding his face... i think he is dead.“   
We sat on his bed.   
„He was young and looked fit…“ he said.   
"Yes, i was talking with him yesterday...!"  
We were silent for a very long time. And when i stood up, he patted my hand and hummed something under his breath i wasn't able to desipher. But it didn't matter.It was enough. 

***   
By the dawn, i was woken up by Richard. He was sick again, i could tell. Like he was calling me, maybe he did, i went straight to him… he was shaking badly, all sweat. It was raning, the sounds of drops hitting the window was comforming, but obviously not for him. 

„Please, talk to me.“ he said with husky voice. Shaking under my touch.   
„What do you want me to tell you?“  
„Anything, a story, anything. So i can’t think too much about the guy.“   
I sat by him, he moved a little to give me a space to lay down. And he throw his blanket over our bodies. I snuggled to him, our foreheads almost touching.   
„What.. oh, i will tell you a story about the man who feared nothing. My mother told me this so many times when i was sick that i was thinking it was some kind of fairy tale for frightened little girls, but it comes to the light that it might be truth.“   
„I’m courious.“   
„So. There was a man, who fear nothing. He was strong, and tall – like you are. But i think he might be a little bit dumb, because i think that only dumb people fear nothing, you know. And that guy wanted to marry a girl from his village. But she didn’t want him, she told him: ‚i can’t merry a man who fear nothing, it would be disaster – for my family, for my farm, for my land! You would be to rash. Go, wander, leave the village and seek a help. Learn to fear, then you can come back and marry me. So – i think, it’s another proof he was dumb – she just wanted to get rid of him.“   
„I like the way you tell the fairy tale.“ He laughed.   
„Thank you. So he went, he wandered. But with every battle, with every beast he beated, he became stronger and even more fearless.“  
Richard heaved and started to throw a little, i caressed his back. „I hate the guy.“ He said finaly.   
„Yes! That’s what i’m talking about. I hated him too. But he went home so sad that he can’t marry his beloved….“  
„He really was stupid, he could just tell her he was afraid of … you know.. spiders, or left socks or something.“  
„Exactly! But no, he was dumb and he wanted to get married. So he went straight to the house of his beloved to confess. And as he walked into the stable, there she was – bending over the through, her broad hips, her temting butt. What a view! He missed her you know…“   
„Now i’m courious!“ he chukled.   
„So he went to her silently…“ I lowerd my voice to add some tension to my telling. „And he grapped her by her hips and turn her the kiss her! But! It wasn’t his beloved! It was her old mother and she slapped him so hard that he turned on his heels twice. Never ever was he so scared like in that very moment!“  
Richard bursted a laugh.   
And then he hugged me a little. „Thank you.“   
"You are very welcome. I can't wait to hear your story while i'm sick,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Zpátky! Zavřete!" - "Go back. Close the door!"


	3. Third chapter

I woke up with someone shaking my arm.  
„Ehm, měla byste jít na svou postel.“  
I opened my eyes only to see a blushing nurse in front of me. I nodded and closed my eyes again. Richard was still calm and asleep beside me. „Půjdu.“ I answered just to let her go.  
His face was still pale, his eyes with dark circles, but beside this he looked calm and well rested. I smelled his manly scent for the last time, and propped myself to go. But he drawn me closer, not event opening his eyes with simple „Stay.“  
I think we might overslept a breakfast. Maybe even the ward round. When i woke up, i could hear a shower running, i was alone in a bed.  
Another nurse came to the room with lunch trays, winking at me. „Víte, že pán odmítl druhý pokoj?“  
I shook my head, no, i didn’t know he refused the other – single – room. „Proč?“.  
„To my povězte vy,“ she winked at me.  
I frowned at her - not interesting in her indications. So she just shrugged and left.  
I moved to my bed, for the first time in hospital, I suddenly felt like drawing… i opened my notebook, starting to sketch some ideas, trying get myself into recent job… it worked, and i felt myself be drawned to some kind of creativity haze.  
I even didn’t realised Richard coming from bathroom, only when few drops fell down on my sketches, when he brushed his wet hair with fingers.  
„Be careful!“  
„What are you doing?“ he asked, peeking over my shoulder. Some of the drops fell on my back and hands.  
„I’m drawing. That’s my job.“ Little bit annoyed by the disturbance. I sighed. „I’m an illustrator.“  
„I thought so.“ he said.  
„No you didn’t.“  
„I did.“  
I pouted. „I don’t believe you, Sherlock. How could you know?“  
He stripped off his t-shirt so i turned to face to wall for a while, blushin and cursing to myself for doing it.  
He muttered from under the fabric: „Oh, i knew. The way you always let your finger fiddle with something, you often kind of „zone off“…“  
„That’s because of encephalitiss, you know!“  
„…and i knew, because doctor told me this morning.“  
I laughed. „You cheating…!“  
„No, I just think it’s fair enough. Maybe you know what my occupation is, too?“  
I didn’t looked at him. „I might know, yeah.“  
There was silent for a while. He was having his breakfast, humming a little. 

„You look better today,“ i said.  
„You do too.“  
We shared a smile. He was vividly better, still pale but something about him felt different. Maybe that he was moving more confidently. And he was eating after all, carefully tasting.  
„Nurse told me that you refus  
ed the offer of single room, is it true?“  
He looked at me intently, considering: „Yeah, i did.“  
„Ok,“ i shrugged.  
He was silent for a while. „Do you want me to accept it?“  
„No, i mean – i’am quite used to throw in front of you. You should stay. I don’t want other cellmate.“  
„Ok.“ He nodded. „You know, i’m glad i’m here with you. You are funny, and take care of me, and you can speak english – kind of.“  
„Hey!“  
„You know what i mean,“ he winked. „I would be really lost in here without your help.“  
„Keep it in mind, and i might want your dessert.“  
He pushed the tray aside. „You may have my whole breakfast. I can’t eat more yet.“  
After a breakfast doctor came, vociferous little man with bald head. He could speak english, so he just started talking with us both.  
„It’s quite surprising, but your tests came very similar… like your encephalitis came along… interesting. So, how are you feeling today?“  
We talked about our symptoms, about trembling hands, weakness, headache… And he wrote it down. „You will have some injections of magnesium since today for about four more days. Nurse?“  
Nurse came – pushing the huge white screen between our beds.  
„Anna, are you there yet?“  
I had to smile. „Yes, Richard, I’m still here.“  
„What is the screen for?“  
„So you don’t need to deal with my beautiful hind part.“  
„Oh, the shot is supposed to come to…“  
„Yeah. And it hurt like a … you know.“  
„Ok.“  
After a while, i could hear his: „Wow, it really hurts, no shit.“ 

**  
Night again. Long night without sleep full of doubts. When i heard Richard sigh for three times, i asked: „You are not sleeping yet?“  
„No. I’m all sweat, i‘m considering another shower right now. Will you need bathroom?“  
„No, i won’t, go ahead.“ I shook my head.  
„Can’t you sleep?“  
„No, i can’t.“  
I could hear him struggling with lamp on the night stand. The dim light helped. He moaned.  
„What is it?“ I asked.  
„My back hurts so bad.“  
„Yeah, mine too.“  
„Do you want me to help you? So you can help me after?“ he offered.  
„Deal,“ I propped myself to sit on a bed. „Come here, me first. I don’t want to lay at your sweaty bed.“  
I helped him to sit in front of me, throwing my blanket on his trembling legs, stroking his back slowly. „Sorry, i’m all wet,“ he sighed.  
„I don’t mind,“ I answered. „We came through much worse, you know.“  
He hummed in content, leaning into the touch. I couldn’t help myself but shivered a little.  
„Are you ok?“ He asked silently.  
„Yeah.“  
I started to massage his aching back, caressing every knot of his broad shoulders, slowly relieving the pain from his muscles. It took a while and i touched every single place, that could hurt him. And when i finished, he didn’t move, he didn’t say a word for a while. Just sit here, breathing deeply.  
„Ok, your turn.“ He propped himseld and moved behind me, petting my knee in order to move, his legs along my waist. I leant a little so he could massage me, and it felt so good, i moaned under his touch. His strong fingers stopped for a moment. „Ok?“  
„Perfect…“ I sighed.  
After a while he laughed silently.  
„What?“ I asked him.  
„You should stop making those sounds, you know…“  
I frowned. „What sounds? I’m not making any sounds.“  
„You are. Very sinful sounds, and it’s quite distracting.“  
„I’m not making any sounds.“  
He continued silently, and when he moved to shoulder blades again (and i think it was on purpose), a silent moan slipped through my lips, he stated: „See? That’s it. You are moaning.“  
„I can’t help myself! You are too good!“  
„Oh, really?“ i could tell he was smiling behind my back.  
„It’s like sledging. Have you sledge recently? This winter? I have. And i realised, that i just can’t sledge down the hill without screaming.“  
He chuckled. „I was totally ok with information about how i’m good at this.“  
He finished and let his hands fall.  
There was a silent for a while. „Not tired yet?“ i asked him.  
„No.“  
„What about your legs? Is it better?“  
„Maybe. I don’t know… It’s pins and needles once in a while.“  
I turned to face him. He was close, propped against the back of the bed, his grey t-shirt wet, his face pale, tired and eyes dark. But he was really handsome that way.  
I patted his knee – the same way he did a while ago, to make him move. I sat at his legs, grabbing his left foot touching it gently, caressing every finger, every inch of it. He let his head fall aback.  
I hummed a song and realised it after a while.  
„It’s nice,“ he sighed.  
I thought he was asleep, so i laid carefully by his side under our shared blanket. But he moved, pulling me closer. And that was really nice.  
**

„Will you have some trouble with your work? I can imagine there is some serious delay…“ i was chewing on my breakfast. For the first time we sat together.  
„Yes, i’m afraid it is problem. But producer called me earlier today to tell me not to worry, they have some kind of insurance for this case. And everyone has just vacation now. Shooting will start in a month, so i can have time to recover. Still guilty, but i’m glad for it.“  
„You shouldn’t be guilty.“  
„I know. Yet I’m.“  
I was thinking for a while: „Doctor told me, while you were at bathroom, that they may release us from hospital in a few days, maybe three or four.“  
„Oh, really? It’s good.“  
„Indeed.“  
He watched me for a while. „Where will you go to recover?“ he asked me.  
„I don’t know yet. I have two possibilities – i can stay at my place, but it’s quite remote and i live there alone. Or i can go to my parents, but i prefer not to… I don’t know yet. But i can figure it out in a few days.“  
„You live alone?“ ha asked like it doesn’t matter.  
„Yes, i have kind of cottage in the woods, studio. I… bought it with my ex-husband few years ago. And when we got divorced, i started living there. It’s a lovely place, quite challenging during the winter but i like it anyway. But what about you? What will you do? I don’t think you will be able to travel home…“  
„I don’t know… producer called me that they can arrange some hotel with a professional nurse. I don’t know if i’ll able to catch a flight or something. Maybe i’ll stay until the shooting, as i was supposed to. If i’m not too rude – couldn’t you just stay with some friend of yours?“  
„I don’t know.. i could, but the good ones have their families and worries and i don’t want to be a burden. I haven’t got even time to think about it, you know. I got divorced a year and half ago. And my friendships got changed… because. Because i lived with a woman for a while… and some of my friends…it was strange since that, you know…“  
And i was glad, that nurse came to a room with thermometers and i could hide my trambling hands under the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Ehm, měla byste jít na svou postel.“ - you should go to your own bed.  
> „Půjdu.“ - i will
> 
> „Víte, že pán odmítl druhý pokoj?“ - Do you know that he refused the offer of a single room?  
> „Proč?“. - why?  
> „To my povězte vy,“ - you tell me


	4. Fourth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Couldn’t we just stay here? Except the food and service and nurses and beds, it’s quite pleasant place.“

„Where is she?“ he asked when we turned the lights off in order to sleep.  
„Who?“  
„The woman you were in love with.“   
„I’m not sure, last time i heard she’s been travelling around Europe.“  
It seemed that he thought about it for a while: „How is she like?“   
„I don’t know what should i tell you. I wasn’t seeking anybody. I was actually happy on my own. And i don’t event think i’m into women. But it just happened. And it surely fliped my life upside down.“   
„I see. She must have been really special.“   
I smiled at him, but it must come out like really sad kind of smile: „That’s exactly what she used to tell about me. But i don’t want to talk about her. Well, maybe you could tell me something in return?“  
„Ok. What do you want to know?“   
„You tell me, what i should know.“  
„What an answer…“ he sighed. „May i lay next to you like a night before? This shouting at each other make my ears ache.“   
„Sure.“ I nodded and moved to give him some space.   
He came to my bed and laid down, facing the cellar. He sighed. He was about to start talking, but he always shut his mouth again. „Maybe it’s not important.“ He said eventually.  
„It’s up to you, Richard.“ I shrugged.   
„There is nothing to say. It is kind of sad but it is true.“   
„Ok.“   
He turned to me, and touch my face gently, laying his palm on my cheek, my heart skipped a beat. „Couldn’t we just stay here? Except the food and service and nurses and beds, it’s quite pleasant place.“  
I chuckled. „Indeed. We can go out the door and catch something new. We can share too. I’m in.“   
He leant closer, waiting for my respond, for any kind of disaproval or hesitation. He found none. First touch of his lips was featherligh, i had to close my eyes not to be distracted, to focus on it. I could feel the electricity of the touch, and shuddered. He laid his palm against my neck to steady me and deepened the kiss. I let him. His beard tickling and i let my fingers caress his jaw. We fell asleep on my bed after this first and only kiss. The most gentle kiss i have ever experienced.

**  
In the morning, i woke up with chirping of his phone, he hurried to accept the call. „Hi, man!“  
I could hear him talking with someone in very friendly tone even as he went to a bathroom, not to bother me.   
„I feel much better right now… yes, say hello to others… thank you. Not so bad now… Yes, yes, see you in a month.“   
He went out and after he spotted me, he smiled. „You look beautiful today.“   
„I bet you say that to every cellmate of yours.“   
„Do you really know the meaning of ‚cellmate‘?“   
I smirked at him. „Believe me, i know.“   
„OK, let’s be cellmates instead of roomates. I like it.“   
**  
„Would it be too much if i asked the nurse for the key of the door?“ he moaned into my hair kissing my neck, nibbling and biting there.   
Kissing each other was like any other thing with him – it comes easy, and kind of familiar, but quickly become something we wasn’t able to control. After a whole day of small smiles and fleeting glances it took only one touch, and we ended up on his bed, making out like teenagers, afraid of being caught.   
I nuzzled his beard with my cheek, and he let me, smiling. „Are you into beards?“   
„Migh be, yet i didn’t realised before.“ I chuckled, kissing him there before i moved to his lips, biting a little.   
His warm hand was wondering from my waist slowly, teasingly, tickling my ribs and down to my butt. I moaned when he give it a gentle squeeze. He froze: „Sorry, i didn’t realised the shots. Did it hurt?“   
I was suprised of mine own husky voice telling him: „I don’t mind little pain with you.“   
„Woman!“ he groaned and finally pulled me closer, so our legs tangled, feeling every inch of our bodies touching. Moving, teasing in slow lustfull moves while soft noises were slipping from our mouths. „I’d love to hear the sound of yours… aloud.“ 

There were footsteps and voices in the corridor, and we pulled away, gasping for air.   
„We should…“  
„..stop this, i know.“   
„Right now, or it would me impossible to....“   
„I know.“   
He sat too quickly, burying his face in hands.   
„What is it?“ I asked him softly, petting his back.   
He groaned and laid again. „My head is buzzing. It’s like making out by waterfall.“   
I laughed. „We definitely should stop now. We have time.“   
„Do you think so?“   
„I do. What do you think?“   
He pulled me closer again and whispered into my eart: „Maybe i can accept the hotel room offer so you can stay with me, and eventually get rid of the nurse? How would you like it?“   
„And how would you like this: Get rid of the nurse AND hotel room and stay with me.“   
„Do you mean it?“   
„Definitely. And don’t kiss me anymore, please. It’s torture. We can talk about it in the morning, when you are not by the waterfall.“


	5. Fifth one

„What?“ I came from shower, packing my bathroom stuff and found him staring at me.   
„Nothing.“  
„Richard!“   
„You have dress.“   
„Yes, i have dress. I came to my doctor in a dress, i didn’t think about being hospitalized. My car is still on the parking lot. I think there is a grocery bag in it.“  
„Shit.“  
„Yeah, shit. But still better than taxi.“   
I noticed he was wearing dark grey pants and black shirt.   
We both looked at each other with smile, searching, after the days in sweat pants and oversized t-shirt it was quite remarkable change.  
„I like your dress.“ He said.   
„And i like the way your pants matches with shadows under your eyes.“ I answered.   
„Nice one. Come here.“   
He hugged me, nuzzling my hair: „Are you sure about it?“   
„I’m very sure.“   
„Well, let’s go then.“ 

**

„So, we are here,“ I opened the gate with that old key and let him in.   
The garden was blooming, green. Moist from recent showers was refreshing. Birds were chirping from apple trees and i realised how i missed this place of mine. And it was like an oasys after weeks and days in hospital. The house was as i left it – with hand bag still ready at the door, with watering cans by the well.  
„Wow.“   
„Welcome, Richard.“ I let him in.   
„You have a dog!“ he stated, there was a drinking bowl in front of my door.   
„Three of them, actually.“   
„Oh, where are they? Can’t wait to meet them.“   
„They are with my parents, i will pick them up tomorrow,“ i shrugged. „They will love you, i’m sure. But they need an attention, so brace yourself. You may be forced to throw ball thousand times a day.“   
„Can’t wait. You should pick them up soon.“   
„I will.“ I laughed. 

I was watching him from kitchen window as he was carrying our bags from car, he stopped for a minute, facing the sun with closed eyes, breathing deeply, not aware of me. I wondered if i‘m able to see him at the end of the summer with sunkissed skin. If he will gain some weigth after the desease till autumn.   
I was emptying grocery bag when i came upon the small package, courious, i held in my hand. Condoms. I didn’t buy them. I quickly place it in the bathroom avoiding to face Richard with it in my hands. Blushing like a girl.   
„I like your place so much, thank you!“ he hugged me.   
I could say, he was as tired as me, so we quickly ate some snacks and get ready for bed.  
„Richard, you can have your own bedroom, if you want some privacy,“ i told him in light tone.   
„Do you want me to have that room, Anna?“   
„It’s up to you. And by the way, my room is just next doors.“   
He simply noded.   
After one incredible shower in my own bathroom (what a pleasure), i found myself lying in my bedroom. It was nice – to be at home again, feel the same familiar scent, feel my favorite soft sheets, to wear my most favorite nightie. And it was interesting feeling – to hear shower, to wait for someone again. I let both door ajar…   
„It wasn’t difficult decision,“ he said entering the room. I put a book which i wasn't able to read aside.   
„I don’t have any clean shirt left…“ he scratched his bare chest, and looked almost shy.   
„I don’t think i could help you with it right now. My ex wasn’t exactly your body type,“ I laughed. Wow. So, when i got there? Being able to make fun of her being my ex? „We can take care of it in the morning. And i don’t mind having you there like that.“   
He laid by my side, stretching a little, moaning in comfort. „I even love your bed.“   
I carresed his cheek, kissing his forehead and he drowned me closer. „I would like to make love with you,“ he whispered. And just his voice made me shiver.   
„Interesting. I would like to make love with you too…“   
„I didn’t asked the doctor if we can…“  
„I would kill you if you do.“   
His boyish smile light up his whole face and i kiss it.   
„Come on, we have time. A lot of time, actually. Today was a long day.“   
„But i want to cuddle.“   
„Here you are.“   
„Night, Anna.“   
„Night, Richard.“


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with his arms all around me and i had to chuckle under my breath – not wanting to wake him up. He just growled and hold me even closer. It felt so good… I closed my eyes again to enjoy his warmth, his smell, his closeness. I really fought against the urge to kiss him but i failed.   
"Morning," he whispered with hoarse voice of his.  
„Richard, i will fetch the dogs and let my parents know i’m still alive, sleep some more, i’ll be back in an hour.“   
„Don’t go, not yet.“   
„I’ll be back really soon.“   
He sighed, but let me go.   
I found myself smiling all the way to my parents house.  
**  
I let dogs out from the car. They were obviously happy they were at home, sniffing, jumping on me – trying to lick my nose, i had to laugh. „Welcome home, guys.“   
„Richard? Are you there?“   
He went out to the garden: „Yes.“   
„ The black one is Morgan, this is Ocean and this little one guy is Whisky,“ i said as three huge fluffy companions made their way to the garden, sniffing him, reading him.  
„Be nice, guys!“ I told them as they wiggled their tails around Richard. His smile was so wide, and by every little move he did, i was sure he can handle them without any efford. He let them lick his hand, and patted them gently, scratching them by their ears. „I love them already,“ he laughed and then he pulled me closer, kissing me with hand in my hair: „I missed you.“ Morgan barked carefully. „Are they jealous?“   
„They might be overprotective, yes, but they are mostly nice. Be good to me, and i don’t let them eat you up.“  
„Liar, these guys are sweet bricks, look at them.“   
„Yes, they are, no doubts.“ I laughed. „How are you feeling? Would you like some walk with them?“   
„I’d love to, let’s go.“   
***  
I was sitting in the garden, drawing, sipping delicious hot coffee Richard prepared, enjoying beautiful warm late spring day. He was laying at the garden bench, reciting, papers with script all aroung him. Once in a while i looked at him from my notebook.   
He noticed: „May i talk aloud? Wouldn‘t it bother you?“   
„Go ahead. I like your voice.“ I let the pen fall, and came to him. He hugged me, so i could lay my head on his chest, it was raising and falling with every breath.   
He started readings the skript, and his baritone vibrated through my whole being. „Perfect,“ i hummed. „May I stay like this all day?“   
„You may. Yes.“ He whispered and kissed my hair before he got back to his work, talking silently, repeating and changing the tone or speed. I was lulled to a sleep in a minute.   
He woke me up with kiss, i had to smile into it. „Richard…“   
His embraced me tightly, his kiss became even more heated, and i gasped for air. „Good morning,“ i whispered when we parted.   
„It’s getting dark,“ he chuckled. „And i think your sleeping beauty forced me to learn even more than i needed to. May i take you to bed now?“  
I nodded, and he stood up and picked me up bridal style. „Are you insane? You are still recovering!“ i cried.   
„So you do. You are lightweight and i have to take good care of you.“  
He carried me inside and laid me down on sofa. I didn’t let go of his neck, forcing him to lean over me. „Are you hungry?“ i asked him between kisses.   
„Very hungry,“ his ruspy voice went down my spine. I clutched his shirt in lustfull quiver.  
„Come on, i mean it. Should i prepare a supper?“ Why my own voice sounded so aroused?  
„No.“   
He laid over me, pinning me down with his weight, whispering with heated voice of his into my ear: „I’m hungry but i don’t want to eat.“   
„Bedroom then?“ i gasped, as he kissed my neck open mouthed.   
„Too far…“   
„Well then...“ I pushed him further for a moment, not breaking the kiss, fumbling with buttons of his shirt. His burning hands found their way under the hem of my dress, pulling it up my waist.   
It didn’t take long and he throw my dress over his shoulder to the same place where his shirt and trousers ended up, hugging me promtly. The sensation of our naked skin was overwhelming. Every move of his hips, every touch and kiss, every brush of his lips - it was like a torture… our bodies moving on their own accords, seeking release desperately...   
„Where are…?“  
„Bathroom, locker.“   
He was back in second, kissing me again.   
„Are you sure? Shouldn’t we stop now? Or…?“ he asked me sweetly, almost shy.  
„I’m very sure, Richard.“   
I could hear he was fumbling with condom. I gasped, when i could feel his hands pulling down my panties. I arched, and he moaned so aloud, when my aching wetness meet his cock. „Jesus…“   
I chuckled as he had to stop for a while, to pull himself together.   
He pushed me back, his eyes roaming over my naked body and i gave him a full view, opening my knees wide, arching against him.   
„You are such a tease!“ he gasped, but cought a hint and grabbed my hips to maneuver me into one and only position we could stand, entering me with one solid trust. We cried out together. After the first ovewhelming shock passed, he started to move slowly, the sensation making me moan aloud.   
He was holding me close, so tight, i wasn’t able to breath properly, and every breath comes out as a moan with every thrust. His finger were dugging into my ass to steady me and position me to go deeper and deeper in perfect angle. I could hear my own desperate voice not able to control it. And with lack of air i could feel my whole body clench in waves of approaching climax unexpactly soon. He could feel it whole, adding speed and strenght to his thrusts, moaning deeply. I moaned desperately, arching against him. „Richard!“ i cried as i came hard and he followed me a second after.   
He fell on me, crushing me, both panting, sweaty and spent. And with him kissing my neck lazily I let out a sob which i wasn’t able to hold anymore.   
He looked at me quickly: “Ann, what is it?! Did i hurt you?!“   
„No! It just… happens to me.. .when it’s too good.“ I mustered the conscious smile to calm him down.   
„Jesus, you scared me!“ he laid his head touching our foreheads, laughing silently and kissing my tears off.   
„Sorry. But technicaly it is you fault.“   
„Well, then it will be my pleasure to make you cry everytime you let me.“   
I let my fingers wander to his hair, touching his sexy greying temple, pulling him closer for another kiss: "I bet you will."


	7. Another one

He was kissing my ear gently, humming silently, while we were laying on the garden bench. His hand sliped under my shirt to cup my breasts, carefully playing with nipples.   
„Richard!“ i warned him.   
„Hm?“   
„We are out of condoms,“ I turned to him to let him see my own frown.  
He froze for a moment, but soon a devilish smile spread on his face.   
„You know, there are other techniques…“   
„I just knew you would say that.“   
„Let me. Read some more if you want to… don’t let yourself be distracted by…“ he muttered as his fingeres were caressing my tights, going up… „By this.“   
I smiled to myself. Soon he would realise…  
„Jesus, no panties? Woman, you‘ll be death of me!“ his low pitched lustfull groan went all the way down my spine and made me shivered.   
„Here we go,“ he whispered.  
I found myself opening my knees for him, to let his hand touch me properly, pulling me even closer, so i could feel his hard cock straining against my butt.   
I let the book fall, steady myself by holding the edge of bench, my knucles went white with efford while his fingers were caressing me, opening my folds. „So hot, so wet for me…“ he groaned, pushing one finger inside, moving in and out, testing me, teasing me.   
After a while of his ministration and my soft moans, i could fell my walls clenching, i let my fingers dug into his arm, to warn him.  
„Richard, i need you.“   
„Condoms, remember?“   
„I think… oh, stop for a minute! I can’t talk! Back in hospital they tested us for every disease we could be afraid of. Oh… stop! I’m certain we are clear.“ I panted, arching against him. „And i’m quite sure you – as a grown man – can handle his…“   
I could hear him opening belt from behind, and i turned and sit to straddle his lap, pulling his cock out of his trousers not bothering with undressing. I position myself to push on him, desperate to feel him inside, both crying out with overwhelming feeling from such an intimate connection, as i started to move up and down his length quickly catching my climax again.  
„You feel so good like that!“ he groaned.   
My climax surpriced us both, my walls clenching against his cock, and he pulled me to tight embrace, rolling me under him, as he ride me through it hard and fast. And pulling out he spilled his seed on my belly with deep groan.  
„Oh, that’s was good!“ i laughed after the first shock passed. „Who would need a condom…“   
I realised he was silent by my side. I turned to face him, and found him deep in thoughts.  
„Thank you,“ he whispered after a while, kissing my shoulder gently.   
„For what?“   
„Don’t know. For everything. I don’t know, i just want to thank you.“   
„Then you are very welcome.“


	8. And another.

„I had a call,“ said Richard entering the garden, and closing the gate behind the dogs – they were dripping wet and happy, wiggling their tails.  
„Hey pirates, you discovered a lake, i guess.“ I winked at him from the book. But his serious demeanor caught my attention.  
He sat by me and i closed the book. „Well?“  
„The shooting will start next Thursday.“  
„Oh. So soon?“  
„Yes, they may not need me till next Monday, but i should be there anyway.  
„I see,“ I nodded.  
He was waiting for more, reading my expression.  
„Well. We saw it coming… yet… I“  
This was it. The moment, the change. And i was overwhelmed by need to make things clear, but failing in finding the right words.  
I can be sad, i can play it easy, i can try other emotions, but i was afraid, i wouldn’t be able to express my real thoughts.  
„Where is it?“  
„Not so far away. About an hour driving, i checked it already.“  
Say something. Ask me. Kiss me, or hug me. Say goodbye, if you need to.  
„I was thinking – maybe – if you wouldn’t mind…“  
„Yes?“  
„If you wouldn’t mind i’d love to stay with you here. It’s not that far. And i think those pirates would miss me bad.“  
I practically jumped from my place to hug him, laughing in relief. „I thought, you woudn’t ask! They would be ruined, you know.  
He hold me tight: „Yes, i know.“  
And i was quite sure he didn’t meant them.  
But deep deep in me, i could feel the sting of pain. This was meant to be temporary, we knew it both. Like he could read my thoughts, he whispered: „We have more then seven months to figure this out. I would like to – figure this out.“  
„I know.“  
„A coffee then?“  
„Yes, please.“  
I watched him through the window – moving confidently in my kitchen, preparing coffee, and I thought to myself: „This is a good thing.“ 

**  
„Mister Armitage?“  
„Speaking.“  
„This is doctor Vetchy, we’ve met in our hospital last month.“  
„Yes, i remember you.“  
„Good, i’m calling you because of your friend Anna, because she is not able to make a call right now“  
„What? Why? What happened to her? Where is she?!“  
„CAlm down, please. She had a seizure in a mall, so the ambulance get her here – as she was hospitalized here before. We need some screen tests to make sure, that there is no connection with encephalitis, it may happen, but i hope this is not the case.“  
„God… she was totally ok this morning!“  
„Yes, she told me that. Well, i’m calling you for her – to ask you if you can take care of her dogs while she is here.“  
„Sure, sure! How is she?“  
„She looks very normal right now,“ doctor winked at me. „But she is in process of screening right now.“  
„May i come and see her?“  
„Sure, you can,“ doctor nodded.  
„I’ll be there in one hour, tell her that, please.“  
„I will. Bye.“  
Doctor hanged up. „Well, you friend is on his way, he will be there soon. Try to sleep, and let the drip feed do its job.“  
I smiled at him as he didn’t realised that he was speaking in english with me. Then i closed my eyes. Richard knows. He will be with me soon. That’s good.


	9. the last one

„What happened to you?!“ Richard asked me almost in the very moment he entered the room. His eyes wandering to me and the drip feed and back to me.  
„I don’t know! I was in a mall and i just passed out. I woke up a minute later and someone called the ambulance. So I’m here. A little bit scared, you know..."  
He hold my hand the way like people in hospital do. Gentle reassuring gesture.  
„I don’t bite.“ I frowned. And he kissed me then. On my forehead.  
„Forehead, really?“  
He had to smile: „You really look fit and cheeky.“  
„I just want to home with you... i don't feel dizzy anymore. Doctor says that he will have some results soon. I might be just tired, or lack of magnesium or something.“  
He nodded. „I was really afraid.“  
„Come here, please.“  
He laughed into my shoulder: „You know, i have some really hot memories from last time we were here? Hospitals may be turning on since that.“  
There was knocking on the door, so i just frowned at Richard to scold him, and he winked at me, as doctor entered the room.  
„Well, do you have your results?“ I asked him.  
He nodded:“ Yes, i have.“ Then he turned to Richard: „But i’m afraid i have to ask you to leave room for a minute as you are not a family member, would you mind?“  
I tried to object but doctor’s expression made me stop. It may be serious, i may need a while to handle it. The chill went down my spine. „Ok. Please.“  
Richard left with strange sad smile which was meant to be reassuring. I looked at the door, desperately wanting him back. His hand holding mine. I needed him so bad.  
„Well?“ i shifted nervously. My heart beating fast.  
„Well. The results are good. Encephalitis is gone, and there seem to be no other complications with your brain.“  
„Oh. Good, great! I wasn’t expecting that! Why all those secrets? You could tell me this in front of him.“  
He smiled. And that was weird. He handed me paper with something that looked like blood analysis.  
„I tested you even for some hormonal disfunction. And it comes out that your human chorionic gonadotropin got high…“  
„You just told me that there are not complications!“  
„It is not necessary a complication…“  
„What does it mean?“ i frowned.  
„You are pregnant.“  
„No, I’m not,“ i shook my head resolutely. But for an instant i saw Richard‘s dark eyes. His eyes from the times we were making love. „Am I?“  
„Yes, you are. Here you can see.“ Pointing at on single sentence at the result line: pregnancy. I checked my name on the paper. And then i checked the line again. Twice, three times.  
„Pregnancy?“  
„The good thing is that we found out the reason you passed out today. You probably started your second month of pregnancy.“  
„Oh,“  
„Well. Do you have any questions?“  
„Can you please let him in now?“  
He smiled, and patted my shoulder. „Sure. I will be in an office if you have some questions. I will prescribe you some vitamins, and you can leave after two or three hours.“  
„Thank you.“  
Richard was back in a second. Pale. He was scared, i realised.  
„I’m not dying, Richard,“ i tried to comfort him, but it really really didn’t sound good. Maybe the pregnancy changed my sense of humor. It may change my whole personality, i guess. Oh. I’m really pregnant.  
„But i need you to sit down next to me, Richard, would you?“ i patted place right next to me.  
He did, touching my hand gently.  
„Richard, doctor said that i… you. Well. I don’t know… we were so careful.“  
„What is wrong, Anna? Did i hurt you somehow?“  
I had to smile. „How could you hurt me, Richard? Doctor said that we are… well technically I’m. I’m pregnant.“ I could almost see every passing thought on his face, tilted head, furrowed brows… then the realization hit him. „We are pregnant?“  
„I’m.“  
He let go of my hand, standing, looking out from a window, so i could not see his face. Silent.  
„Richard?“ He needed time to process it, i knew. But i was the pregnant here and i might be oversenstive, for God’s sake.  
As he turned to me, i could swear i saw a hint of smile on his face. Then he sat on my bed, hands in his lap. „So. What do you think?“ his voice was low and it scared me a little as he wasn’t looking to my eyes. But then I remembered the smile and shifted to touch him making him facing to me.  
„I don’t know… Few moments earlier i thought i was dying for brain tumour or something. So. I feel relieved. I feel good about it.“  
He hide face in his hands. And when he turned to me again, he was chuckling, his smile so wide that i could feel my own face smiling in respond. „Why are you laughing! You are in some real trouble, man!“ I hit his shoulder playfully.  
Now he was laughing hard, pulling me closer, stroking my hair, kissing me here and there. „I don’t know what to say…“  
„No need. I can read your reaction quite properly.“  
„We can handle this, right? Oh, i was so afraid i could loose you – when the shooting’s over. I didn’t expected that. We have to…“  
I laid down drawning him to me. „We don’t have to do anything right now. I just can’t wait to be home again. With you.“

And when we were leaving hospital a few hours later hand in hand, and his phone rung, he answered it and instead of greeating he said just:„I’m going to be a father!" 

And I knew we can make it work.


End file.
